Portrait in Red
by Kairii-Kun
Summary: A century has passed and all our fun Kuroshitsuji friends long dead, except for Grell(and bassy is in hell), bored out of his mind, and checks whose next on his list, Mei, but when he stumbles on the scene he is shocked to see she looks just like Madam Red! after arguing with a rude cat,he decides to nurse her back to heath; but the girl is not An, so why try to fill the hole?
1. Chapter 1

**I do rather love Grell, but I haven't quite gotten over the death of my favorite character, Madam Red, so I thought to myself, what if Madam Red got reincarnated later on, would she stay the same? Would she still have a thing for Grell? Would Grell still have a thing for Madam Red? And that is how this story was born…. That and there aren't nearly enough Madam Red Fanfics.**

**~ Love, the author.**

* * *

"Da? Have you seen the cat anywhere? The damn devil seems to know when its bath day." A girl of about seventeen, called throughout the dark empty house. She looked around, her red eyes glancing around for anything out of the ordinary, while her straight blood red hair swayed softly in the small gust of wind.

It usually was empty today-Saturday-, as it was half off on beers at the local pub, and with them being so poor, it was the one day her drunken father could afford do what he does best. "Da?" She called one more time, hoping that for once her father wasn't at the Pub, but it was no use, he was gone.

She felt a bit sad but forced herself to perk up "No use in crying over spilled milk, Mei, He was bound to start drinking again. Be glad it's only on the day that drinks are half off."

Grabbing a small and chewed up cat toy, she jingled it around, hoping that it would attract the blasted cat.

She started she search in her room, as it was his favorite place, where her father could not get the poor animal. She bit her lip, maybe her father had finally killed the cat, he had always threatened that he would, and when he was drunk, sometimes he would do everything he could to pester and hurt the poor animal.

She shook her head, _if he is gone, he was in a better place, but all You can do is look for him right now, _She scolded herself, before looking under her small twin bed. " Nope, no cat."

_Jingle, jingle. _The bells shook around, the girl hoping it would be enough to entice the creature from his hiding place. " No kitty in here." She sighed, moving onto the small bathroom that connected itself to her tiny plain white room.

It too, was very, very plain, having one sink, one toilet and a puny shower that hardly was the size of her. No mirror, nothing color full at all, just plain and dirty while, just like the rest of the house.

A quick glance around was all she needed to know that the cat was not in there, it was too small to have any hiding places.

"Here kitty, kitty!" She called, once again jingling the bell.

Sighing she headed down the stairs, to the main living room, where a dirty brown couch laid and a small antler TV lay on the moldy shag carpet. " Are you in here Kitty?" She asked, looking under the couch, _nothing there but an old bag of chips,_ she sighed loudly, it was always a chore to bath the cat, but one well worth it, the cat always got a really stinky funk to him whenever they skipped bath day.

Going into the kitchen, she jingled the bell and called to the cat, which in turn she received a soft mournful meow. "Kitty!?" She called happily, look through all the cabinets until she reached the one under the sink, in it was a ragged tabby cat with dark, amber eyes, hissing the cat charged past her and out the door she so foolishly forgot to shut, and into the Smokey day of London. "Rambo, no!" She cried.

She rushed after the cat, its tails nearly inches away from her hand, finally she grabbed the cat, cradling it in her arms and smiled, the cat desperately trying to get out of her hands.

"HONK!" A car horn blasted, she turned wide eye, to see she was in the middle of the street, a large truck heading straight for her, her eyes widen in surprise and the tabby leaped from her hands, scared for its own life.

**BAM!**

Her body hit the cold hard cobble stone with a sickening thud.

_(Grell POV)_

Oh, today is dreadfully boring! Nothing to do, nothing to see! I mean, when you're a grim reaper, you live for a very long time and in that time you come to see everything this stupid plain world has to offer.

It has been a long, time since I had anything fun to do, a century, give or take, since Sebby-chan ate that brats soul. But it was a tad bit fun seeing his widow mourn over his death, It was a cry long over do, she was too damn happy all the time!

Other than that, it is so boring! With Sebby-chan off doing what he does in hell and Ceil's widow long dead, the world seems to have become dull lifeless place.

All I have for today is to reap the soul of a girl named Mei Handermen, she gets hit by a car after chasing her cat out into the street. What a dull way to die.

I got to a certain part of the street where I saw her house, a young girl, about seventeen ran out of it after a scraggly tabby, a big milk truck heading straight towards her, she turned to see it, but like a deer in the head lights she just froze while her cat, which I consider the smarter of the two, ran like hell to the side walk. All the While, She hit the pavement like a rag doll being tossed away by a child.

Sigh, what a useless death. I swung my beautiful death scythe over my shoulder and hopped with grace from roof top to roof top.

Finally I appeared on the scene, draped with the same blood red petticoat that toke from Madam red, looking as charming as ever in it.

" Come along dearly, It's your time to die." I said, poking the girl with the tip of my boots, she moaned slightly, rolling with my foot until she was completely on her back.

I gasped and took a step back. She looked just like Madam Red! Same little nose, same cold red eyes that gave me goose bumps and her lovely, lovely, undyed red hair. Of course, tho she was a little beat up, but who wasn't after being hit with a car. ( Sebby-chan, of course.)

I got down on my knees and poked her, she groaned, but was unable to move. "Is my cat okay?" She murmured.

I sweat dropped, this girl got hit by a car and she was asking about her stupid cat. "Yes, your stupid cat is okay. But you're not."

She slightly nodded and breathed heavily. "Can you give him a bath for me today? He gets stinky if you don't."

"I'm here to reap your soul! Not wash your cat!" I said, stomping my foot.

She tried to blink in surprise but her eyes where to swollen. "My soul…." She trailed off, her head lolling back. The stupid animal that started this all meowed slightly and ran up to her, before climbing onto of her chest before making himself at home. THE SELFISH BASTARD!

"Go away kitty! I'm trying to take your masters soul!" I yelled at him, in turn his lazily looked at me a blinked slowly before curling up and closing his eyes.

"No! I have a job to do! Go away kitty!" I tried to pick him up but the cat hissed at me and scratched my hand. "Owww~!"

"Murrow~." He shouted back.

I flared up. " I'm not arguing with a kitty cat! Get up!"

"Meow." He replied.

I raised my hands up in defeat. " Fine she lives! But she's coming with me!"

The cat got up a stretched before hopping off. I growled at him and picked up the girl and flung her over my shoulder. "This is all your fault." I told him.

He just blinked and followed me and the girl that looked like Madam Red, tho secretly, I was kind of glad that the stupid cat stepped in… this could be interesting.

.

..

…

..

.

(Mei's point of view)

I groaned slightly, my swollen eyes blinking at the harsh light a simple lamp provided. Where was I? Why the hell does my body hurt so much? I Don't understand; who is that?

I Saw a Man – or at least I think it was a man- walk into the brightly red painted room, he had a wet towel in hand and placed it delicately over my head. His long blood colored hair moving slightly in the wind of his own wake.

I tried to sit up but the pain keep me still. "Damn kitty cat, thinking he can tell me what to do." He muttered, and looked over at me, his eyes for some reason softening.

"But she does look so much like Madam red…." He trailed off petting my hair.

I flailed a bit and fell off the bed landing hard on the old wooden floor. "Ow!" I screamed hoarsely.

I tried to get up but the pain kept me still. The man sighed and picked me up tenderly, or I think tenderly, I couldn't feel a thing at that point.

"You stupid girl, you mustn't fall, or your just begging to get hurt." He cooed like a chick.

I swallowed back some blood and sighed, my chest feeling heavy. "hurt?" I echoed.

He left and brought back some bright red sheets, and gave a scary smile, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. "But of course, I mean you are already hurt beyond what a normal human can take, and we don't want to add to that now do we?" he said bopping my nose with his finger.

He changed out the sheets and smiled brightly. "Oh, it's just like having a child of my own! And I could pretend it's mine and Sebby-Chan's~!" he wiggled his butt in the air like an overly excited dog. "Oh, Sebby! Where are you when your only child and wifey need you~?" he claimed over dramatically, staring off into his own dream land.

I coughed a bit and blood lined the corner of my lip. "Sebby-chan?"

He snapped out of his dream state and glared at me. "Do you know my darling?"

I shook my head, and he went back to smiling. "Yes! Sebby-chan is my lover! And you are our love child, Madam red!" he shouted out like it was the best thing he ever heard.

I froze, Madam Red? " Madam red?" I asked softly.

He stopped celebrating and looked down at me, for the first time I saw something there that wasn't happiness…. More like regret. "…."


	2. Chapter 2

(Mei's POV)

" Here come the airplane~!" The crimson reaper, who I have come to know as Grell, cooed, bringing a fork filled with food near my mouth with swirling motions.

I bite at the air as his finger came near my mouth, a threatening glare on my face. "Why did you do that for!?" He screamed, bringing his gloved fingers close to his chest.

" I am not a child nor someone how can't feed herself, I don't need you acting like my mum."

He glared knives at me. "well you don't have to get mean about it~! I was just trying to be a good Mummy."

I coughed a bit, and brought a rag to my face, only to look down and see there where tiny spots of blood. I smiled happily and showed it to Grell. "Less blood from last week." I claimed cheerfully.

He scowled and took the cloth from my hands. "That's all fine and dandy, but must you ruin my nice red satin handkerchiefs?"

I stuck my tongue out and looked out the window. "Well maybe if you had just done your stupid job, I wouldn't be here ruining your stupid red stuff."

He started to stomp around like a little child and shouted. "Red is not stupid, my job is not stupid, and I do my job just fine! It's your stupid cat's fault for getting in the way!"

"If you did your job right, a cat would not have out smarted you!" I shoot back, and –much to my pleasure- Rambo, my tabby hopped on my bed and snuggled into to the nook of my chin.

He pointed his gloved finger at the cat going on about how it's not his fault the cat in the way, and how if he killed another thing on the list that wasn't meant to die, William will demote him back to scissors or something like that, but I wasn't paying attention I smelt something terrible.

Like a giant sewer rat killed, and was left out in the sun for a few days then a fell into a sewer pipe, and set there for a few days then fell into a batch of boiling cat piss then ripped open under my nose…..

"Grell! You forgot to give Rambo a bath didn't you?" I cried, holding my nose.

Grell smiled, revealing those creepy teeth again. "What do you mean by that, I don't smell a thing."

I coughed at the smell, it was horrible, and it made my eye balls want to melt. Frantic, I tried to shew the tabby away, but with him being so fat and I being so weak…. "Grell get this cat off of me!"

Grell tapped his chin a bit like he was thinking. " But you said I was terrible at my job, and this is considered a job-or task if you will-, so by your logic, that makes me unable to complete it."

I squirmed under the weight of the stinking cat. "Help me… _now."_

"How about, _No." _He shot back. "But maybe if you asked nicely."

I growled. "I don't say please."

"And I don't do heavy lifting."

I sighed in defeat, and, not looking him in the, rather just looking out the window that sat next to my bed, I asked him with gritting teeth, in a low voice. "Can you _please_ get the cat off me?"

He put a hand to his ear and cupped it. "What was that, I couldn't hear you."

" Can you please get the cat off me? He's hurting me." I said in a baby voice, looking up with puppy dog eyes, he blushed deeply before picking up the cat and throwing him out of the room.

"Huzzah! I Am victorious!" I cheered, turning his blush to a frown in a matter of seconds.

" How does that…" He thought to himself, trying to figure out how I won if I did as he said.

I coughed a bit to get his attention, looked over at me a scowled. "What is it now?"

" I'm a bit hungry… is the soup still warm?" I asked, feeling a bit like a burden, but hey, he's the one wanting to nurse me back to heath, I could have been all fine and dandy in heaven… or hell, I'm not sure where I would go.

He sighed and looked at the food he had tried to cook up for me, most of it was burnt but the soup was the only thing he hadn't ruined. Picking it up he swirled it around before sighing. " depends, does lukewarm count as warm?"

I pause and thought for a bit then nodded slightly. "I think so, I mean it has warm in the title."

He nodded slightly in agreement and helped bring the spoon to my mouth, which after having to painfully sit up I was able to take a sip…. "Blah! Lukewarm does not mean warm! I repeat, lukewarm does not mean warm when it comes to soup!" I screamed, spitting out the spoonful that I had taken.

Which unfortunately landed on Grell. "Ah! Why did you spit it out on me?!" he screamed in return, covered in the, what I believe to be, chicken noodle soup.

"I don't know why! It was a reflex!" I felt like I had to return with as much volume.

"So your reflexes are when you have cold soup you spit it out on me?!" he cried.

"I don't know, maybe!?" I cried back.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

.

..

…

..

.

Grell glared at me as he cleaned his crimson coat of the chicken soup. I gulped and smiled a bit. "Sorry."

He just blinked and went back to scrubbing his cloak, after a little bit, he started ringing it out, and he hung it up on a random clothes line that was in the middle of, what I now consider my room, for some reason.

"Well, at least you didn't ruin it." He muttered, I felt kind of bad, he didn't have that same happy, creepy feel to him as before.

"So the cloak… was it a gift?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

He glanced at me but quickly looked away. "I guess you could say that.."

I could only guess at who gave it to him. "Was it Madam Red?" He always got this certain look whenever he looked at me, at first it creped me out but now I understand it as I remind him of someone.

"… It was Madam red's, now shut up, I have to go a mission. Soul's aren't going to reap themselves~!" he cooed, snapping his fingers and a clip board appeared. "Bye deary~!"

".. bye."

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews this chapter was kind of just in the back of my mind and it bugged me until I gave up and made it my second chapter... sorry if its a bit random!**

**~ The author **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tehe, i forgot to thank all who Favorited and followed! love you guys! **

* * *

"Grell~! Greeeeellllllll~! Grell! Grelelelelelel~!" I shouted, poking at the little pouch that had started to form on my belly from not doing anything active for weeks.

I heard loud growl and stomping feet up the stairs. After quite bit of fumbling with the golden knob he swung open the door, not looking happy at all. He was in his pajama's, no makeup, and his red hair in a tangled mess. "What."

"Awww, are you not happy to see me~?" I asked, snuggling deeper into the fluffy comforter.

He growled and flipped me off. "If you must know, I had spent all of last night tracking down a stupid guy and it turns out the guy had a demon attached to him, _sebby-chan, _who was not kind to me at all, and the little brat got away!"

"Aw, You got cock-blocked by sebby-chan?" I asked, painfully standing up from my bed.

Grell glanced my way in surprise by my movement, it had the first real thing I had done since I got hit by the stupid milk truck and went back to fumbling with the book case. " I did not get _cock-blocked _ I wasn't trying to bang the kid, just do my job. And stupid William took away my chain-saw because I didn't do my mission~!" he whined.

I strained myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath I stood up, instantly falling to the floor. Grell reached to help me up but I swatted the crimson man away, glaring knifes _I will do this on my own_. "Let me do this." I hissed in pain, tensing up I prepped myself by holding onto the bed, jarringly pulling myself to my feet.

"What are you doin-" I cut him off as I stumbled towards him, falling into his arms. I wrapped my shaking arms and gave a pathetic squeeze.

" Oh Mr. Stupid-pants, it's okay." I told him. "You'll get him next time."

I didn't look up at Grell, I was focusing on not collapsing on the spot. Grell patted me lightly on the head and gingerly picked up my feebly body and brought me back to the bed. " You're the stupid one, you could have pulled something or such and then I would have to spend even more time taking care your sick butt."

"Well then, I guess I take back my hug." I humfped annoyed, turning away towards the window that opened up to the usual cloudy London. "And after all that work, you're undeserving of it."

**(Grell's pov)**

I was blushing heavily; she did all that just to give _me _a hug? And I couldn't get over how her hair tickled my nose as it frizzed everywhere from lack of brush, smelling the same way An's* did.

She laid in the bed that had once been mine, looking out into the day of London, a little pout on her face…. SHE LOOKED SO CUTTTEEEE~!

She looked like a little kid, she is pretty enough to me my child indeed. But then again, I haven't the plumping to bear kids and it's not like I have found any girl worthy of all this, in decades.

"Well if that's all you have to say…." I trailed off, inching towards the door.

As soon as my finger tip touched the door, I was out of there.

Thumping as my heavy feet went down the stairs, I headed towards my small living room of my tiny town house. In their was a nice red couch, a relatively modern TV, a brilliant marble and gold rimmed fireplace, and a small blow up mattress in the corner.

Yes, I know, me, sleeping on a blow up every night while my beautiful cloud like bed is used by Mei. That is so unlike me, blah blah blah…

Well stupid emotions do funny things to you.

As in I feel some sort of weirdness when I look at her, she looks so much like madam red it hurts. And killing madam red wasn't the brightest things I've done in all my years. And maybe if I hadn't been so stupid then, I wouldn't have to take care of this stupid girl now!

And with her hurt like that I felt like she needed the bed more than I do, but let me tell you, that stupid thing is killing my back!

From that room I head into my old stupid run down kitchen… being immortal I don't have to really cook for myself so its all out dated. Then having to cook for the stupid girl its all dirty and stuff, it makes me want to tear my eyes out!

Opening my dirty red fridge I rummaged in the expired food, and in the back found some orange jucie, taking a quick swig i put the cap back on and went back to looking around _ugh nothing to cook with._ I scowled.

This means I have to go to the stupid store!

Quickly I changed into my usual outfit, flinging on my petticoat, as it was a cold bitter winter morning. Swinging my door open, I greeted the stupid blinding sun with a hiss.

Walking down the cobblestone street, receiving a few weird glances from the modern people. I few cheers from others as this year Victorian era clothing is in style this year.

At the market, people were bartering off their goods for the paper money that replaced the old bartering system*.

With the loose change in my pocket I headed towards the cheapest stalls, as I was poor… my job didn't pay much.

But on my way there I had to walk by the rich Nobel market and I spotted something familiar among the crowd of on goers. I did a double take and realized it was a person…. Not just any person, it was BASSY-CHAN!

Racing over I felt myself heat up with excitement. Lunching myself into a grand hug with the black haired man. "_BASSY-CHAN~!"_

The demon turned to my direction and sighed, taking a step out of the way. As I was in midair I couldn't stop from running into the fruit goods that were behind him.

I glanced at my coat now drenched in fruit juices. "Hey, what did you do that fo-…" I cut myself off… I spotted someone I never thought I would see again…. _The brat. _

"What are you doing here?" Ceil asked, he was dressed as a boy of this age.. or at least a rich one. He had designer shorts on, and a black hoodie shirt. Sebastian was dressed as always~, my hunky man~!

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wha.. how.. uh… AREN'T YOU SOPOSSED TO BE DEAD?!"

He glared and shushed me, demon like glint in his eyes…. Wait a second that's how he is he is still alive.. he is a demon.

Beside Ceil was a young man with bright ginger hair and blue eyes, he looked about the same age as Mei was and wore even more expensive clothing then Ceil. He had this curious look to him …that was never a good sign, that meant the questions where coming. "Who is this, Ceil?"

Ceil sweatdropped and answered him. "This is Grell Sutcliff…. A _grim reaper."_ He said my title in a low voice.

The young boy looked down at me in wonder. " a grim reaper…" he stated in wonder.

I clung to bassy, getting him covered in the fruit juice. He glared knifes and flung me off. "Who is this boy, bassy-chan?"

The boy answered proudly before Sebastian had a chance. "I am Lord Mason Middleton, head of the Middleton family."

I glanced up at bassy-chan, boredom in my eyes. "Another parentless child? You could have at least had some originality."

Ceil glared at me and Mason looked on with wonder.

"What are you doing here?" The dark haired boy asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling an awkward explanation coming on. "Well, I'm here to buy some food…"

"But you don't need food." Ceil snapped.

"Yeah… but Mei does.."

"Who is Mei?" Mason asked in wonder.

"Uh…" I trailed off. After a long pause I answered. "This girl I'm taking care of…"

Ceil and sebatians eyes widen with wonder. "Your… being kind towards a girl?"

I glared "Shut it!"

Mason looked thoughtful for a second, then snapped his hands. "We will visit this girl." He declared.

Me, Bassy and Ceil gasped in surprise. "No, no ,no! it's fine." I said.

The boy shook his head. "No, I must meet the girl who caught the fancy of a grim reaper." He declared.

"She did not catch my fancy!" I screamed, about to launch myself at the stupid boy, but Bassy stopped me.

Mason was glowing. "We already bought some food from the market so she can have it."

I blinked in surprise then sighed, oh well, less money I have to spend.

I sighed and walked a bit then called for them to follow. "My house is this way." I wonder how Mei will react… or more importantly, how will Ceil react, last time he saw her aunt she was covered in whore's blood and trying to kill him….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for being patience! I just got caught up in school and other things of that nature. I want to thank Foxchick1 who really got my butt in gear for this new chapter... even if it is a bit short, i promise the next ones will be longer!**_

_**~Kairii-Kun**_

* * *

I fumbled around with my fingers, wondering why in the hell did evolution lead to them.

Yeah… hehe... Boredom was a strong drug.

It wasn't like there was anything better to do, Grell was of doing was ever he does, and I could barely walk at all, let alone walk down stairs to find something to stuff my face with.

I don't think I have ever had to deal with this, the past few weeks I have just been sleeping, and when I wasn't sleeping Grell was home telling me stories of his long life or feeding me his crap food. So basically in a nut shell my whole life has begun to revolve around Grell.

... Pretty sad, huh?

Rambo, my beautiful little angel of a cat jumped onto my bed, his wide amber eyes telling me to get off my lazy ass and feed him, his meow reinforcing my thought.

Well, it's now or never.

I sat up from my comfy bed. And stretched my arms out and yawned… for so reason. Gripping onto the side of the bed I pulled my feet over the side. My naked toes hit the bare hard wood floors, the cool touch felt foreign to my poor little toes as they have been hidden away under a thick fluffy red blanket, keeping warm and cozy.

I gulped and stood up, my balance only swaying slightly, but other than that, I was standing tall and proud.

I am awesome! Being hit by a milk truck can't stop this girl! Watch out world I am the girl who defied dea-

My leg buckled from underneath me, sending me crashing to the floor.

"Ow." I muttered.

My cat jumped off of the bed and next to my head and gave my cheek a lick before trotting off to the slightly open bedroom door and exiting. I sighed and decided to just drag myself the rest of the way down stairs.

"Heave, pull, Heave, pull, heave, pull." I coached myself as I reached out as far as my grasp could go and pulling my self forward.

The stairs was the easiest part out of the whole trip, the rest of it was like boot camp all over again.

It the living room there was a pleasant surprise, a TV was there…. Maybe I could find my realty shows on there! There was a lot of red down here… which was no surprise when it came to that creep.

The kitchen sucked butt. It was all old and dirty, like he didn't know what a stupid sponge looked like.

The pantry was a large door… you know one of those walk in ones that you always panted as a child? Rambo was clawing at it with his paw. Whining, and making sure I knew that was where his food was.

I opened it up and gasped.

That bastard Grell put the cat food on the top self!

I growled and my cat caterwauled, letting me know he was not going to let me quit.

I gulped and tried to stand up after a bit of struggling I was able to stand. But the top shelve was still out of my reach.

"Damn it!"

"mmeeeeooowooooowooooooowwww~."

I glared at Rambo, he was not being helpful at all.

Then I got an idea. _I'll just climb up there! It is fool proof! I am the greatest genius since I don't know when!_

I smiled to myself and gripped onto one of the shelves and pulled myself up one level, using my feet to take off some of my fatty weight.

Level by level I began to reach the top, and finally, the food was in my grasp. I reached for it, one hand gripping the top shelf, the other gripping onto the bag of food when…

"This is my homm-" Grell claimed as he walked through the front door, only to cut short when he saw me hanging from his pantry.

My head whipped in his direction in surprise, losing my balance I tumbled along with the cat food, land sprawled on the floor with the food littering every where.

Rambo meowed in delight and started to lick up the kibble off the floor.

"uh… hi?" I said, a slight nervous smile on my face.

He just looked shocked. But what surprised me was that he had three visitors.

Does he always have visitors and just never tells me? He knows I'm always bored!

There was a tall man, maybe twenty-eight, with long black bangs and a weird black butler get up. Another seemed to be maybe thirteen? And had this weird bluish black hair and clothes you would see on any other thirteen year old.

And the last was maybe be the oddest of all, he had on super rich people clothing and had bright ginger hair that clashed with the other twos dark hair and bright blue eyes that reminded me of the sky.

The two dark haired people gasped in surprise. While the ginger haired one gasped of horror.

"Why miss, you have gone and made a mess!" he claimed holding out his hand to help me up.

Which I gladly took, I mean Grell or those other two bastards didn't look like they were going to help. "Well, hehe…" I answered once I stood on my own two feet, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Grell I didn't know you were going to have company." I barked, changing the subject.

The crimson reaper raised his hands in self-defense. "I didn't know I was going to have guest either. "

"She looks just like madam red…" the small thirteen year old gasped slowly, in a low voice.

I patted down my ragged hair and wrinkled my nose. "Who is this Madam Red or rose or whatever…" I asked.

"What my master is trying to say is that you look a lot like a lost relative." The tall butler man said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, whatever I guess."

"Okay! Now you have seen her, you can get out of my house!- but leave the food." Grell claimed, trying to shove the three men out the door.

But the ginger haired on looked dazzled. "Why I have never meet a young woman as beautiful as you." He charmed.

The small one looked as if he was about the throw up. I only the other hand raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?" I asked in my sassy voice, I had worked all summer on that voice just for this occasion.

The butler in black bowed, and smiled a dazzling smile. "This is Lord Mason Middleton, head of the Middleton family." Moving from the ginger boy he pointed to the young boy. "And this is Ceil Phantomhive."

Oh… oh! I was talking to a lord! With all that sassy. I eternally broke. He could kill me and no one would ever blame him. "Uh… oh… mehh.." I chirped. Grell waved his hand in front of my face franticly.

"are you okay!?" he asked , I smiled a bit before fainting, my body hitting the hard wood floor like a sack of potatoes.

I like potatoes…


End file.
